U and I
by mikiritenshi
Summary: QUIEFER. Seifer is a SeeD, Quistis is just an ordinary girl. Both never met, nothing between them exists. Seifer tries really hard to get girls.
1. Introduction

U and I Chung Normal Chung 2 96 2001-11-10T19:17:00Z 2001-11-10T19:17:00Z 2 724 4127 34 8 5068 9.2720 

U and I

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

~*~

"You bastard!" A hard slap came upon his cheek.  "That'll teach your wandering eyes."  The young woman stormed out of the restaurant, leaving him baffled.

"But baby!!  I was just admiring how well her boobs would look good on you!!"  He let out a sigh.  People around him stared intently at him, muttering to their selves "he's a fresh one".  Forking his fingers through his golden tresses, he solemnly left the table and walked outside.

Seifer Almasy wasn't the best dream date in the world, but he sure was successful in picking up girls.  One flash of his famous grin, girls just swoon and melt all over him.  The problem was, he'd never had the right words, or the right actions.

"Tch.  Girls are so complex nowadays," he rolled his eyes.  "One mistake on them and they'd kill you."  Seifer sighed heavily, and continued to walk down the dark streets of Balamb.  "I need help."

~*~

A smell of exotic wildflowers flowed into her room.  Morning was setting in, it's golden citrine color emitting through the peach translucent window curtains and into her dim apartment room.  Opening her delicate eyelids to reveal cerulean eyes.  She yawned, and breathed in the smell of lilacs.  Tossing her peach blankets aside, she perched up on her bed in the peach pajamas, and slipped her feet with peach toenails into fuzzy peach-colored slippers.  

Quistis Trepe reached for her hair clip and secured her hair tightly in her usual style.  Walking to her peach-colored, color-coordinated bathroom, she looked into the mirror.  

"Quistis Trepe," she muttered tiredly,  "another boring day is waiting for you."  She sighed heavily and commenced brushing her teeth.  

~*~

His long silver coat trailed stylishly behind him, giving Seifer a sophisticated look and gait.  Arriving in his friend's dorm room of Balamb Garden, he knocked on the door.  No answer.  Seifer impatiently knocked again, this time a little bit harder.  No answer.  He rolled his eyes.

"Irvine Kinneas!"  he spoke, his voice deep and clear.  "What are you do-" Seifer stopped short and thought for a moment.  He grinned.  "Irvine, for the love of Hyne.  Stop fucking the girl and come out for your old friend's sake."  Seifer waited to a response…

"Aw man!" a male voice whined out.  A few seconds afterward a young girl emerged from his dorm room in a towel, blushing from head to toe, looked at Seifer and ran out.  Seifer shook his head, chuckled, and leisurely walked into Irvine's room.

"Irvine, just the man I wanted to see."

"Ha, but you're not the one I wanted to see since you chased my girl out," he sneered.  

It was a sight to laugh about.  Irvine, half-dressed in his boxers, his cinnamon locks messy in an awkward manner, and to top it off, his handsome face engulfed by crimson lip marks from the girl's lipstick.  "At least you could've told me ahead of time."

Seifer grinned, and tossed him Irvine's shirt from the floor.  "Get dressed,"  he ordered, and sat down to watch TV.

~*~

Quistis towel-dried her hair, in which smelled like lilacs.  After getting dressed in her peach outfit, she looked in her mirror.  A frown bestowed on her beautiful pale face.  _Damn.  It's always the same old me everyday, every time.  _She sighed as she stared to her reflection.  Quistis was so tired of her ancient look that never seemed to change.  _Might as well go shopping.  _ She walked out of her apartment and strolled to the streets of Balamb City, which was a mere seconds of her house.  Living near the city wasn't exactly her place to be in, but she loved the idea how the city was within reach. 

~*~

Seifer's face seemed grim, to the fact that his friend was laughing so hard at him.  He crossed his arms across his chest, waiting intolerantly for Irvine to stop pointing and laughing at him.

"Are you gonna stop soon?"

"Ha ha ha ha *gasp* okay! HA HA HA HA HA HA! *gasp* Okay. I'm *snickers* stopping."  Irvine smiled so widely at him.  "I need to let your request sink in my head.  Hoooooboy!"  With that, Irvine continued laughing as hard as hell.  Annoyed, Seifer unsheathed his gunblade, and hit the amused cowboy with the butt of his blade.  

"Ow!"  Irvine stopped laughing and stood up straight.  "All right, all right.  Erm, uh…sorry.  I forgot what you're askin' me for."

Seifer shook his head.  "I need you to give me some pointers to get girls.  Every time I go out with them, I end up laying unconscious in a ditch, slapped on the face, or being humiliated."

Irvine stood there, an amused grin slapped on his face.  "Hm, what exactly did you say or do?"

"Well, I just make a comment and I end up being slapped."

"And what were the comments?"

"Er… 'hey baby, if you were a booger, I'd pick you; um… I was admiring how her boobs would look good on you; If I were a fly, I'd fly around you 'cuz you'd be crap.  I mean, I thought of those lines and they never work!"

Irvine couldn't help but snicker.  "Seifer, my man, you need a lot of help."

TBC….. R&R!!!! 


	2. Change

U and I Chung Normal Chung 3 52 2001-11-11T19:33:00Z 2001-11-12T03:15:00Z 1 544 3103 25 6 3810 9.2720 

The blonde sat patiently on the couch, and waited for his lesson.

"Okay," Irvine began, "let's say, what would ya do on a date to a restaurant?"

Seifer looked puzzled, but answered him anyway.  "Well, I'd pick her up, take her to the restaurant, eat, and take her back to my place."

"No, no, no!" the cowboy proclaimed.  "Girls don't like it when ya take them to your house on the first day and do Hyne know what."

The blonde chuckled.  "Hey, aren't you a little hypocritical?  _You_ do that to every girl you see."

"That's different.  I'm the _Ladies' Man_."

Seifer snickered and rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, yeah.  So, what should I do?"

Irvine laughed to himself.  "Heh, just…well, ya know, be a gentleman.  Bring her flowers, offer her your hand while walking."

"Whatever," the blonde sneered.  "So, what about my lines?"

"Heh, heh," Irvine snickered.  "Honestly, man, you're lines could kill ya.  Now, learn from the master..."

~*~

_I live on my own, I have my own life, I'm 20 years old……and I'm single._  Quistis wrinkled up her nose at the thought of that while rummaging through racks of clothes.  "Why can't I have a boyfriend right now?  Am I really so hard to get?" she uttered to herself.  Spotting another selection of clothes, she walked to the rack.  _I am so alone.  Here I am, searching for clothes for no one to please it with; only me.  I would've been steady with someone by now.  Oh Hyne, I need a man._  Not finding anything that pleased her clothing style, she walked out of the store and headed to another.

~*~

"Hey baby.  If I could change the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

Seifer laughed with amusement.  "What the fuck was that?  That pathetic line would work?"

"Hey, it worked for me.  Probably, it may work for ya," Irvine spoke back.  "Now, since we'd got this whole speech and actions concept over with, we'll work on the looks."

The blonde took a step back.  "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

Irvine stood in front of Seifer, examining him.  "Loose the trench coat.  You would look better off in black."

"Hell no! I'm not dropping my coat!! This coat meant a lot to me!!"  Seifer stepped back more and Irvine lunged at him.  

"I'm gonna change your appearance from head to toe if I had to tie you down."

~*~

Her dark peach boots made a clicking sound on the cement floor as Quistis wandered around the city.  She looked at the signs of boutiques and small shops.  

"Annie's Flashy Boutique, Just Nothing, Reveal…oh Hyne, these are not for me."  She walked on farther, until she arrived at a certain shop,  Simply Sophisticated.  Quistis grinned a little and walked in.

~*~

"Heeeyyyy, I look so fine," Seifer examined his reflection in the mirror. "Seifer, you stud, you."  Seifer turned in a circle to see his whole body.  "Hey, these pants don't make my butt look big, do they?"

Irvine stood there admiring his work.  "Seifer, don't go overboard or you'll end up making love to yourself."

"Hey, can't I admire how handsome I look?  Well, thanks to you."  Seifer walked over to Irvine.  "Thanks, man."

Irvine had rid Seifer of his tacky coat, and it took him a while to convince Seifer.  Irvine left Seifer to wear his black shirt, but changed his pants.  He switched it for black jeans, giving Seifer a more sophisticated look.

"Ya know," Irvine began, "you should die your hair black."

Seifer spun around quickly.  "What?!  Oh no, I'm not going to put some smelly shit on my head."

"C'mon, I guarantee you it'll look good on ya.  I'll even do it for ya."

The blonde crossed his arms.  "Are you kidding me?"  

Irvine grinned, grabbed Seifer by the arm, and locked him in the bathroom.  "I'll be back!"  The cowboy dashed out of his dorm and went to buy some hair dye.

"Irvine!!! Let me out of here!  You bastard!"


	3. An Unlikely Metting

U and I Chung Normal Chung 3 93 2001-11-12T17:14:00Z 2001-11-12T17:17:00Z 2 974 5555 46 11 6821 9.2720 

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews!! I'm sorry the last two chapters were a bit short, but I'll make it long in this one. ^_^ Enjoy! R&R!!

Quistis smiled as she walked into the shop.  She was glad the clothes weren't too revealing.  _Just my style._  Greeted by some employers, she nodded her head to them.  Quistis looked around.  _Hm…I like this place.  It's color-coordinated…very organized.  _She casually walked to a section of peach clothing.  Looking through them, she stopped short.  "What am I doing?" she said to herself.  With a swift turn she strolled to another color section: blue.  

"May I help you, lil' lady?"

Quistis yelped a little by the sudden greeting and turned around.  A blonde man stood behind her, smiling and examining Quistis.  He was half a head shorter than her.

"Um...uh…yes, as a matter a fact," she stuttered.  _Fat chance of you getting me buddy.  _She snickered to herself.  "I would like to find something that…" she thought for a moment, "..brings out my eyes."  

The man smiled.  "Heh, of course.  I know just the thing that would bring out those lovely eyes of yours."  He winked at her and advanced forward.  Quistis rolled her eyes and followed the man.

~*~

_Knock knock._

"It's me, Irvine."

"Irvine," Seifer shot back from behind the bathroom door, "you're are not going to dye my precious hair."

Irvine grinned and sighed.  "I'm coming in."

Opening the door, the cowboy saw the SeeD crossing his arms and sitting in the tub, obviously looking stupid.  Irvine shook a cardboard container in his hand.  "I have it!  Now, come site on the toilet seat and let's start dyeing!" the cowboy said enthusiastically. 

"Hell no!" Seifer pulled the shower curtains to cover himself.  

"*sigh* Seifer, do ya wanna get girls and actually get laid for once?  C'mon, once we're all done, and when you walk right out of this bathroom door, you're gonna be a new man!"

"Pfft." Reluctantly, Seifer stood up and sat on the toilet seat.  "I'm warning you, it that smelly shit messes up my hair, you're going down."

Irvine chuckled.  "Ha ha.  No need to worry.  I've done this before."

"Did what?  Trap men in bathrooms?"

The cowboy ignored the remark and got out the contents of hair dye.  "Let's see.  'Poor bottle B into bottle A.  Then poor bottle C into bottle A.  Mix well.'"  Irvine followed the instructions, and turned to Seifer.  Seifer made a face, and crossed his arms.  

"Whoops, I almost forgot," Irvine turned around and reached for a towel.  He draped it over Seifer's shoulder.  "Don't wanna get your shirt all messed up by this."  Quickly, before Seifer could say anything, Irvine squirted the black dye onto Seifer's head.

"It smells like shit," the blonde muttered and fidgeting a little.

"Don't move, or you'll be get it all over your face."

Seifer obeyed, but made a face.

_10 minutes later._

"It smells like shit."

Irvine stood back and examined Seifer's head.  "Yep, I got every spot."

Seifer's hair was completely engulfed in hair dye.  The black goop glistened on top of his head.

"May I wash it off now!?"

"Heh.  Nope.  Gotta wait…" Irvine looked at the instructions manual, "…wait for 20 minutes."

"WHAT?!  20 minutes!?  I have to sit here like a duck for 20 fucking minutes with this smelly shit on top of my head?"

Irvine just laughed and exited the bathroom.  "I'm timing ya," he said as he walked out, leaving the SeeD pouting. 

~*~

"Here you go, lil' lady," the man handed her a periwinkle outfit.  It composed of a beautiful, lacey tank top accompanied with a skirt that extended just below her knees.  

Quistis smiled at his selection.  "Thank you."  _I swear, call me 'lil' lady' again and I'll pound your head with my foot.  _She smiled sweetly at the man, took the outfit, and headed to the dressing rooms.

She locked the dressing room door and looked in the mirror.  _Gotta change this look.  _She looked down at her feet.  "I have to get new shoes."  Setting her thoughts aside, she undressed and slipped into the ensemble.  "Wow," Quistis grinned.  "That man has good taste."

She looked remarkably gorgeous in the ensemble.  The periwinkle color did bring out the piercing colors of her eyes, and made her skin seem to glow.  It revealed every curve of her body, showing off her delicate and fragile body.  She smiled in satisfaction.  _I think I'll wear it out._  She walked out in full dress and went to the man.  The man smiled widely and eyed her up and down.  

"Wow.  You…look absolutely beautiful."

"Well, it is you who picked this out for me.  By the way, do you have an shoes to match this?  I would like to buy it right away."

The blonde man nodded and happily led her to the shoes section.  Bending down, he selected a pair of high-heel sandals in the perfect color match of her outfit.  Quistis grinned and put the sandals on.  "I'll buy it."

~*~

Seifer turned off the running water and stepped out of the bathtub.  Wrapping himself in a towel, he slowly glanced to the mirror, hoping his hair was okay.  He almost didn't recognize himself.  The once blonde SeeD was now a raven-haired man.  Seifer look completely different; a new man.  "Holy shit.  That son of a bitch actually did a good job."  He forked his fingers through his ebony hair.  "Nice," he commented to himself.

"Thanks," a voice came from behind the door.

Seifer opened it and revealed Irvine.  "Hey, this looks great."

"Heh.  Now, go get dressed.  Girls are waiting for ya."

Within a few minutes, Seifer came out dressed in black.  He looked more sophisticated.  The black hair brought out his emerald eyes, and made him look more handsome.  His black attire made his fit body shape more prominent and gave him a taller and slimmer look.  Seifer nodded his head to Irvine a left.

Outside, he walked to Balamb City, hoping he would meet his ideal girl.  Arriving there, he was greeted by a few girls who winked at him.  He flashed his famous smirk and continued on walking.  Most of the girls he met were…not his type, especially since they were older than he was.  Seifer smiled nervously and walked faster.  Approaching a bench near the many shops of Balamb, he sat there and gazed around.

"When there are many stores, there are many girls," he smiled to himself.

~*~

"Good-bye," the man waved to her.  Quistis exited the door fully dressed in her shoes and attire.  _I feel like a new person._  The salty breeze combed her citrine tresses, even thought they were tied up in her usual style.  Walking delicately, a few men made passes at her, but she ignored them.  

Seifer waited and waited…but no sign of a girl his type.  Sighing, he stretched out his feet, put his arms behind his head, and took a little nap of peace.

Something hit is leg hard, followed by a "Ah!" and a _THUD_.  


	4. Hiiiya!

U and I Chung Normal Chung 1 46 2001-11-12T19:44:00Z 2001-11-12T20:30:00Z 1 1 1 9.2720 

Seifer stood up and turned around to see a woman, about his age, face down on the grass.  "I, uh, I'm sorry," he said awkwardly.  Quistis turned around on her back, her cerulean eyes met with his.  Seifer was astounded how beautiful she was.

"It's quite okay," Quistis shot back.  Standing up, she brushed herself.  Seifer just stood there, dumbfounded by her marvelous beauty.  "Are you gonna say something?  Your mouth is open."

Quickly, he snapped out of his thoughts.  "I, uh, wow.  I mean," he stuttered.  Quistis rolled her eyes and walked passed him.  "It's okay, I'm all right," she muttered sarcastically to him as she walked by.  The raven-haired man turned around to see her.  _Wow.  She's gorgeous.  What the hell am I doing?  Seifer!! She's getting away!_  

"Hey!" he called out to her.  Seifer started to run, but tripped at his own feet.

Quistis turned around and soon was greeted by a stumbling Seifer.

"What the-OOF!" Quistis fell backward with Seifer landing on top of her.  

"Oh, geez.  I'm so sorry," Seifer apologized.  He was still on top of her, feeling her hard breathing.  "A-are you o-okay?"

Angry, Quistis shouted. "Hiiiiiya!!!"  With one swift move of her right leg, she kicked Seifer up away from her body and he flew back an amazing 10 feet, landing on a patch of grass.  He couldn't believe it.  Seifer looked around; already the scene was attracting a crowd.

Quistis stood up, brushed herself clean, picked up her bag, and stomped off.  Flabbergasted, Seifer sat there on the grass…and smirked.  "That's my kind of gal."  Rising up, he brushed little grass blades from his clothes, smoothed out his hair, and progressed to follow his dream girl.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted from behind her.

Quistis abruptly turned around to face him, her eyes cold and piercing.  "What do you want?"  

Seifer suavely strolled to her, flashing her his famous smirk.  "Hey, um.  I'm really sorry about, uh, that."

Her eyes didn't change emotion, nor did her face.  "That's okay, I'm fine."  She started to turn around, but Seifer got in front of her.

"Wait, please," he pleaded.  "I really meant it.  I'm terribly sorry about that.  Maybe we…should…go out for dinner to show how sorry I am?"

Quistis couldn't help but chuckle and grin at his attempt.  _He is rather handsome and cute.  You should go for it!_  "I don't even know your name."

"Almasy, Seifer Almasy," he said in a James Bond type of way.

She grinned.  "Quistis."

"So, are we having dinner?"

Quistis took out a pen and paper, wrote something on it, and gave it to Seifer.  "7:00, be there sharp."  With a sweet smile, she strolled off and disappeared into the crowd.

Seifer looked at the piece of paper, on it was her address.  "YES!!" he jumped up of joy.  "Ha ha!  I am the Ladies' Man!"

~*~

Patiently, he waited outside of her apartment.  He looked at his watch, 6:59.  A noise caught his attention and he turned his head.  Emerging from the building, a blonde woman came out.

She took his breath away.

Quistis wore a white v-neck muscle tank, a white dress that flowed with the breeze, along with white flip-flops.  Her eyes shone brightly in the evening atmosphere.  Seifer hung his mouth open.  _She's breathtaking…she's an angel._  Seifer still wore all black, and the two of them matched; black and white.  A princess and her knight.

"Hi," she greeted warmly.  "Where are we going?"  she stood very close to him.  _Maybe he's my ideal man._  Seifer hesitated, "uh…well…we're going to 'Amour.'" 

"Shall we go?"  Quistis started to walk, but Seifer quickly caught up.

_Oh man.  She's a beaut.  She's definitely THE one!  I'm not letting this one go out of my sight. _  Seifer attempted to put his arm around her waist.

"Drop it," Quistis warned suddenly.  Immediately, he dropped his arm.  

"Er, sorry."


	5. Good Night

_Ok, Seifer.  Remember what Irvine said.  'When you're at th' restaurant, remember to pull out her chair.'  Ok, got it…let's see if I could remember that.  Seifer made a face and pondered quietly to himself.  Quistis could see him at the corner of her eyes, and she would laugh inwardly every time Seifer made a face in his thought.  They reached the restaurant after a short while.  Quistis stood at the door, waiting for Seifer to open it for her._

"Ahem," she cocked her eyebrow at him.  Seifer stood there, a little confused.

"What?"  he looked at her back, and shrugged his shoulders.  "You have a cough or something?  Ya know, we should be going inside.  It's cold out here.  Why aren't you opening the door?"

"Oh Hyne," Quistis rolled her blue eyes and opened the door.  "After you."

Seifer gave a slight smirk and walked in, followed by a grumbling Quistis.

_We're approaching the table.  Hurry up and sit down Seifer.  No wait!!  Pull out her chair!  He quickly went to the seat and pulled it out for Quistis.  She smiled._

"Thank you, Seifer."

The raven-haired man took his seat in front of Quistis, and stared at her.  Quistis felt a little uneasy.

"What?" she spoke, with a little giggle.

"You know, Quisty—may I call you Quisty?"   

Quistis nodded her head.

"Okay.  *clears throat* You know Quisty, if I were a fly, I'd—"  

Quistis widened her eyes.  "You what?"

"Er, I mean,  if I would change the alphabet, I would but U and I together."  _Whew._

She smiled a little.  "That's very…nice of you, Seifer."

A waiter came to their table, and saw Quistis.  He gave a big smile, and looked at her.  

"Why, hello young lady," he smirked, obviously trying to make a pass at her.  He made a gesture with his eyebrows.  "You are looking gorgeous today."

Quistis blushed, Seifer grumbled.  The waiter turned his head toward Seifer.

"And you must be the father of this beautiful creature."

Quistis laughed out loud.  Seifer looked at him, a cross look on pasted on his face.

"Listen buddy," he began coolly, stood up, and leaned to the waiter's ear, " you keep your fucking eyes off _my girl and I'll guarantee that you won't be dead after this day."  With a wry smile, Seifer suavely sat down, and the waiter gulped._

"*clears throat* um, er, may I take your orders?"

~*~

"That was a very…amusing dinner, Seifer," Quistis looked at him while walking home, "thank you."

He flashed her his famous grin.  "No problem."

"You don't have to walk me home, you know.  I can manage."

"Nah.  The world is full of bastards waiting to do Hyne knows what to a beautiful woman like you."

Quistis laughed softly.  "Heh, well, thank you again."

The salty breeze of Balamb grew colder; Quistis shivered.  Seifer noticed this, and wrapped his arm around her.  Quistis looked up at him for a moment, but then accepted his offer.  Together they walked in the dark; the breeze blew through the city, the streetlights illuminated the streets, and the stars twinkled in the night sky.

Arriving at Quistis's apartment, Seifer parted his arm from her, and took her hands in his.  

"Quistis, I just want to tell you that…" he trailed off.  Quistis's eyes seemed to glow and sparkle in the night.

"What?"

Seifer leaned in closer to her, and stopped just a few inches from her face.  "Thank you for the date."  He brushed his lips against Quistis's moist lips, which sent a shiver down her spine.  Seifer gave her a gentle kiss, and Quistis returned the favor.

"Mmm, you taste like candy," Seifer chuckled.

"Heh, good night Seifer."

"Good night."

Seifer watched her enter her apartment room, and smiled in the darkness.

TBC……R&R!!!


End file.
